


Souvenirs

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [33]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, I Highly Recommend, Nostalgia, Oneshot, References events in previous seasons, if you haven’t watched season four, to understand this and just in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Mumbo and Iskall are nostalgic over previous seasons.





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the song Souvenirs by Orla Gartland, in case u wanna listen lol

The sun set slowly, and shadows stretched longer. A cool breeze passed by, ruffling Mumbo's hair. The air was cooling down, but it was pleasant. Mumbo sighed.

"Hey," Iskall spoke softly. His voice drifted on the breeze without interrupting the peace. He sat down gently next to Mumbo, gazing at the sunset.

"...How did this happen?" Mumbo whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"How did we get here? Friends with all these amazing people, surrounded by incredible builds. It's.... mind blowing."

Iskall nodded. "It's been a long time. I hardly remember my life before I met you, and Ren, and Stress, and everyone here."

"Yeah. It's weird."

"I suppose. I think it's nice. Live in the present, because the present is pretty freakin great."

"I suppose you're right..." Mumbo sighed as the last sunbeams faded away, leaving them in twilight.

"I remember the first time we talked. It was season four, remember?"

Mumbo contemplated for a moment. "Maybe? Was it when I showed you the first Death Star?"

Iskall chuckled. "No, but that was super fun. Remember that weird lag thing in Wels' base? We tried to fix it for hours, but we couldn't!"

"Oh yeah! Did we ever find out what caused it?"

"Nah, I think it was a bug." Iskall shrugged.

"Huh... Isn't that the season that we became mafia bros?"

Iskall laughed. "I forgot about that! We need to do something as the mafia bros this season!"

"Definitely."

"You know what else started that season? The Logfellas."

Mumbo giggled. "You're right! That court case is one of my favorite memories with everyone!"

"That was an adventure. Still can't believe Ren was listening to a rabbit."

"Oh, and who can forget Bumbo Cactoni from season five!" Mumbo sat up, getting excited by the stories.

"The og! Man, season five was a trip, haha! That was our second try at making a moba lisa, which got just as far as the first one did. Man, if only someone hadn't broken the redstone for that!" Iskall said loudly, staring into Mumbo's guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it! But, in my defense, I wasn't in charge of the redstone in season four, it was Etho before he left, and then Tango."

"Ah, you're right. Man, even though I was in La Revolution, I miss the nHo. Do you think they're doing well?" Iskall laid back, admiring the stars as they twinkled in and out of sight.

"I'd imagine so, they were a resourceful crew." Mumbo slid off his suit coat, laying down next to Iskall. "I wonder if Doc ever misses them."

"I bet he does. He still calls himself a member of the nHo, and gets really quiet when someone mentions them."

"Hm. We've had a lot of hermits come and go over the years. You didn't get to meet all the earlier members, like Slip, and Keralis, and Dmac. I miss them sometimes, too, even though it's been nearly five years since I've seen some of them."

"I heard some great stories from those days too. Like in season three I think? And everyone went to fight the ender dragon, but it was a mess!"

"I'm still upset I missed that!" Mumbo pouted. "That's why we're called 'professional mincrafters' after all."

"Ha! Yeah."

A breeze swept across the bay, making Iskall shiver and causing Mumbo's tie to flutter. The distant sounds of bats and nighttime birds drifted through the air, and torches crackled nearby.

"I suppose it's getting late.." Mumbo sighed reluctantly.

"Yeah. Feels good to talk about old times." Iskall sat up slowly, rubbing his eye.

"We should do this more often." Mumbo smiled as he gently folded his coat.

"Definitely, mafia bro. Same time tomorrow?" Iskall offered Mumbo a hand up.

”Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t watched older seasons and wanna know the references in this fic? I made a playlist of all my fav Hermitcraft moments that you can find on Youtube @raethestar!


End file.
